


Transduction

by autumnmycat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending Play, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Character of Color, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n. the conversion of the energy of a stimulus into an electrical event</p>
<p>Korra and Asami fight for dominance. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's my firm belief that Korra and Asami don't have a dom/sub relationship. They're way more into switching it up. And so this is inspired by that idea. It's honestly just shameless smut. I hope you guys like it~

Korra is rough around the edges.  
  
Jaw square, arms strong, words frank — she is not dainty, certainly not a normal girl.  
  
So, it is strange to Asami when Korra starts acting skittish around her. She has never been one to act skittish around anyone, and it is a rather sudden transition. They had been talking about…well, Mako.  
  
“I don’t know how he treated you, but he was just—“  
  
“—Too nice?”  
  
Korra sighs and puts her head in her hands. “Yes! Exactly. Sometimes I don’t want to be treated like a princess. It’s exhausting.”  
  
Tapping her finger against her chin, Asami hums. “I know what you mean. It was charming at first, but when I realized he only had one mode, it began to annoy me.”  
  
“Right. Sometimes you just need something a little…rougher.”  
  
Asami’s eyebrows raise. The heiress agrees with her, but it is interesting that Korra has phrased it in such a manner.  
  
“Like, I don’t now about you, but I don’t want someone to apologize during sex. That’s not a turn on. Show some backbone! A little dominance wouldn’t hurt every once in a while.”  
  
Asami decides to get a little cheeky.  
  
“Hm, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re into that.”  
  
Korra looks a bit shaken when she says, “What do you mean ‘ _into that_?’”  
  
“So, you like a little—“  
  
“I’m not into anything too weird, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
“I didn’t say you were, Korra,” Asami frowns. She finds it interesting that Korra has jumped so easily from harmless banter between two friends to being defensive and evasive. “Sorry, did I say something wrong?”  
  
“No, it’s fine.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Korra is not always able to hide her feelings. Well, that’s being generous. Korra is never able to hide her feelings, so it is immediately obvious that she is uncomfortable. Asami decides she’s going to ignore her childish act of defiance, but when she lets out a dejected sigh, the heiress roles her eyes and turns to Korra.  
  
“Come on. What is actually wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Asami’s face makes it clear that she doesn’t buy that for a second.  
  
“Korra. Please.”  
  
The Avatar looks up to meet her gaze, and for a second, she looks almost vulnerable.  
  
“This is embarrassing.”  
  
Her eyes focus on Korra, anticipation hitching Asami’s breath.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Korra blushes, glancing over at the open window as if she really cares about what’s going outside of this room right now.  
  
When she doesn’t respond, Asami smiles and reassures her, “I promise I won’t laugh.”  
  
“It’s not that I think you’ll laugh. It’s just that it’s really…dumb.”  
  
“I doubt that.”  
  
The Avatar huffs and crosses her arms, wishing she would just drop the subject. But Asami’s piercing green eyes pain her, make her heart bloom in her chest, and she decides its probably best to tell her.  
  
“Okay, fine!”  
  
Asami smiles. Victory is hers once again.  
  
“Don’t judge me, but—“ Korra pauses like she’s catching her breath, “I’ve always wanted to…be taken advantage of.” Immediately after the words leave her lips, she feels dirty and shallow and regrets it. “God, that sounds so stupid. It’s not like I want to be assaulted, or anything. It’s just a power thing. I promise I’m not that sick. Ugh, Spirits, I don’t even know why I talk sometimes—“  
  
Before Korra upsets herself any further, Asami places a finger in front of her lips.  
  
“You talk too much,” she says, breathlessly.  
  
She doesn’t know what’s happening, but all of a sudden, Korra is on her back, arms pinned above her head, and Asami’s body is pressed against her own. Teal eyes are captured by green ones, and a tense silence fills the room.  
  
After a few seconds (or minutes, Korra can’t tell), Asami’s wine colored lips reach down and catch Korra’s toffee colored ones. The Avatar is noticeably shocked, body tensing against the heiress’s.  
  
Does she want this? Korra asks herself, but her body answers for her by giving in and letting Asami slip her tongue in her mouth.  
  
They struggle against each other, a mock competition for dominance. Even though Korra wants Asami to win, her ego is getting in the way.  
  
“What—“ _gasp_ “—are you—“ she kisses her again, “—doing?”  
  
Asami grabs Korra’s chin as if to still it and gives her a seductive smile that sends shivers down her spine.  
  
“I’m just giving you want you want.”  
  
Korra wonders what she’s gotten herself into as Asami continues to ravage her lips, hands running over her chest, feeling around her thighs. The moan that forces out of Korra’s mouth is a surprise, and Asami gladly swallows her pleasure whole.  
  
The heiress had been with women before, had been with water tribe girls before, but never with Korra. She wonders if Korra likes soft kisses at the neck—  
  
“Ah! Asami…”  
  
—or hard bites.  
  
“Oh, _oh!_ O-oh, Spirits.”  
  
“You do like it rough, I see.”  
  
But before she can respond, Asami covers Korra’s mouth with enough pressure that she’s pressing her head into the bed. As Asami begins to tug at the fabric of her shirt, Korra groans underneath her hand.  
  
“You want it off, huh?”  
  
Korra nods, teal eyes sparked with excitement but dulled with pleasure.  
  
Asami dips down and slightly peels her white shirt from her taught stomach. She bites the skin below her belly button, and Korra is surprised that her body jerks against her teeth. She wants her to go lower, but Asami has different plans. She travels up her chest, her head pushing under her shirt, her nails digging into her ribs, her teeth grabbing her skin. Korra’s top is barely pushed above her breats before Asami begins to squeeze them in her grasp.  
  
Korra closes her eyes and mentally laughs at how compromising of a position the two are in. With Asami’s porcelain legs straddling her waist, black hair fanned out over her body, and Korra’s chest bindings between her fingers and teeth, anyone walking in the door would be either stunned into paralysis or running to find their mover cameras.  
  
“Asami, I—“  
  
The raven-haired girl stops, lifts her head up, glares, and snarls, “Did I say you could talk?”  
  
Korra is shocked at the poison lacing her tone. “Er, n-no, ma’am.”  
  
“Then, shut the fuck up.”  
  
She looks up at the ceiling and doesn’t speak, biting back the squeaks and groans because she was told to.  
  
Asami has managed to loosen Korra’s chest bindings so she can slip a hand under them. She teases her by biting at her nipples through the bindings, the sensation dulled. Korra has begun to get impatient, wanting Asami to just take her already, but what fun is that?  
  
“I’m just going to leave these on,” Asami whispers, moving down to the Avatar’s stomach. Korra groans in disappointment only to receive a glare in response. “I told you to shut up.”  
  
When Asami bites at Korra’s stomach, the younger woman gasps. She wonders why her stomach is so sensitive but doesn’t have much time to do so because Asami is tugging at the waistband of her pants. Korra watches as she wiggles her pajama bottoms down around her ankles.  
  
Getting in between her legs, Asami presses her lips to Korra’s toffee skin starting at her calves and working her way up to her inner thighs.  
  
Korra gasps and sits up, shocks shooting up her spine. This is amusing to Asami because she hasn’t really done anything yet.  
  
“Mmm, you like that, huh?”  
  
The direct question silences Korra because she doesn’t know how to respond. Yes, she likes the sensation, but what really is so amazing is Asami’s beautiful black hair and green eyes gazing up at her from between her legs. She hadn’t realized how much she liked the idea of Asami doing all sorts of things to her until it was happening.  
  
While Korra is musing about how hot she is, Asami is giving attention to her other thigh, alternating between nipping at her soft skin and running her tongue along it. Korra tenses as Asami’s teeth connect with the bindings around her pelvis. The reaction makes Asami laugh, her hands trying to loosen up the strips of fabric so she can get a little sensation to go through.  
  
“Oh, Spirits,” Korra whispers when Asami presses her lips to where her clit would be if it weren’t behind bindings.  
  
Asami hums against her before lifting her head up and catching her teal eyes. “Have you ever done this before?”  
  
Korra doesn’t have to say anything; the wide-eyed stare she gives her is enough of an answer.  
  
“You mean, Mako’s never done this for you?”  
  
She shakes her head, a bit of shame visible in her expression.  
  
“For a nice guy, he’s pretty much a dick.”  
  
That’s enough for Korra to start laughing, but it’s interrupted by the gasp she lets out because Asami is pulling away her bindings with her teeth. The strips of fabric pull away from her, squeezing and loosening around Korra’s skin. She closes her eyes and pretends like there isn’t pleasure rising in her stomach.  
  
All of a sudden, Asami is no longer between her legs. She’s grasping Korra’s hands, tying the bindings around her wrists and onto the headboard behind them.  
  
“Asami, what are you—“  
  
“This is for talking, you naughty girl.” Korra squeaks at the combination of Asami’s smirk and the pressure binding her wrists. “Too tight?” she asks, breaking character for a second to make sure Korra’s alright.  
  
“No,” Korra murmurs, looking a little lost, “I like it.”  
  
The heiress giggles and presses her lips to Korra’s as if congratulating her on her perversion. When she pulls away, Korra’s eyes are soft because she’s already trying to resist crying out again.  
  
“If I get too rough with you, just tell me to stop.”  
  
She nods.  
  
Before Korra knows what’s going on, Asami’s face is pressed against her crotch again. When Asami begins to lick her, Korra gasps, arches her back, clenches her eyes shut, and drops her head back.  
  
“O-oh, no—“  
  
Asami’s arms wrap around her thighs, lifting a legs slightly higher than the other, her lips pressing against her clit.  
  
Korra can’t believe the sensation, can’t stop thinking while at the same time not being able to think, can’t help but moan loud enough that she worries someone’s going to overhear.  
  
Asami hums into Korra and begins to lick at the moisture that has been covering her lips.  
  
It’s funny that all the times Asami had been with Mako had never been like this. Mako had never wanted her as badly as Korra does right in this moment. Sure, Mako wanted to have sex with her, had loved being with her, but Korra is shaking against Asami’s touch. Mako had asked. Korra is begging.  
  
“You’re really enjoying this.”  
  
It isn’t a question — Asami can tell by the way her body is reacting.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Korra nods, eyes still clenched shut. “Y-you’re really good at this.”  
  
“It’s my job to give you what you want,” Asami says, breathing heavily. “What kind of friend would I be if I gave you sucky sex?”  
  
Korra laughs, finally meeting her eyes again.  
  
“I’m not as good.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Asami coos. “You’ll be my pillow princess for tonight.”  
  
“What is—“  
  
“It means that I like to eat you out. Now shut up and let me do my job.”  
  
The Avatar shuts her mouth, Asami’s frankness exciting. Korra hadn’t realized before that she likes to be ordered around. She had always thought that being vulnerable would be so scary and that she wouldn’t feel comfortable enough to have fun. With Mako it had always been about establishing authority, making him ask and ask and ask because if he had control over her, she might not make it out of there in one piece.  
  
Who could blame her? After Amon had so often paralyzed her, could have so easily torn her apart, why would she let a man have full reign over her body?  
  
Asami notices the apprehension in her eyes and gives her a smile.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.”  
  
Korra smiles back, still unsure, but not scared anymore. “I know.”  
  
Her slender fingers slide into Korra easily, and the younger woman gasps at the sensation. Asami smiles and dives back down to kiss and tease her. She doesn’t know how she happened to stumble upon a girl just this cute.  
  
Korra is beside herself with the whole ordeal. The feeling of Asami’s dainty fingers inside her fills her with warmth that she is unfamiliar with. This is not the first time she has had something inside her, but she certainly wants it a lot more than anything she ever has wanted in her life. It’s because it’s Asami. If it were anyone else, the hands on and in her body would not be as desperately needed, but Spirits, she just wanted her so much.  
  
The Avatar jerks against her binds, trying to resist against the overwhelming sensations Asami is instilling in her, not that they’re not wonderful. No, the problem is that they are so wonderful that Korra does not know how long she can keep her head on her shoulders. Moans and squeals and gasps are already tumbling out of her mouth, and it won’t be long before her sounds become cloying confections, admitting things to the Industrialist that she has barely admitted to herself.  
  
“Are you with me, Korra?”  
  
The younger girl’s eyes flutter open, but she doesn’t remember closing them.  
  
“Y-Yes…”  
  
“Good,” Asami grinned, lowering her head back down to where Korra wanted it. “I just wanted to make sure you were watching me eat you out.”  
  
Even though Korra has heard some vulgar language before (and, truthfully, used a lot of it herself), she hasn’t heard such terms from the normally pristine woman in front of her. Consequently, a heavy blush paints her brown cheeks. But, Korra isn’t about to let Asami have all the witty banter.  
  
“Seems like someone gets off on putting on a show.”  
  
Asami smirks when her tongue against Korra’s sex elicites a throaty groan.  
  
“We all have our vices.”  
  
Her lips form around Korra’s sensitive places, tongue gliding around the arcs and crevices of her body. The younger woman arches her back and cries out again, her feet pressing into Asami’s back.  
  
“S-Spirits.”  
  
Asami’s fingers still continue their rhythm inside Korra, but she pulls away again to tease her some more. “We’re friends aren’t we? I’ve seen you in a lot of situations. I think I can gather what you like.”  
  
“I-Is that so?” Korra gasps out between heavy breaths. “T-Then, you know I like to watch you make repairs on cars because your ass looks really good when you bend over.”  
  
Korra’s honesty surprises Asami, and she lets out a chuckle.  
  
“I guess my skills of deduction aren’t as sharp as I thought.”  
  
Much to Korra’s dismay (or delight?) Asami climbs out from between her legs and stands up, hands slowly undoing the buttons on her jacket.  
  
“So, you like my ass, huh?”  
  
She nods dumbly as Asami tosses her gray jacket on the floor, a burgundy turtleneck and skirt the only articles to adorn her body. Slowly, she turns around and lets her hands hover above the waistband of her skirt. Before Korra’s eyes, Asami strips off her skirt and shirt to reveal her plum colored undergarments, a simple bra and panties strapped to her slim frame by a garter belt. She is scantily clothed to say the least, bundles of lace barely covering much of anything. But, when she moves her hair over her shoulder and bends down to unhook her stockings from her garter belt, Korra squeaks.  
  
“Y-You don’t have to do that, y’know.”  
  
Asami peaks up, very conscious of that fact that she is still partially bent over. “What was that?”  
  
Korra looks caught between embarrassed and hopelessly flustered. “All I’m saying is y-you can keep your stockings on if you want.” Asami grins and stands up straight before walking slowly over to the girl still bound to her headboard.  
  
Noticing that Korra seems to be growing increasingly red, Asami asks, “Like what you see?” Korra breaths in sharply as a surge of excitement hits her in the stomach.  
  
“Uh-huh,” is all she manages to choke out before Asami is climbing on the bed once again. She straddles Korra, making sure to rub her stocking-covered legs over her tan skin.  
  
“Someone likes my tights.”  
  
“Doesn’t everyone?”  
  
“Well, I thought you might want me a little more—“  
  
“—Naked?”  
  
Korra’s brashness always seems to surprise Asami because there she is, hovering above Korra’s face, looking a bit caught off guard.  
  
The Avatar tilts her head a bit, watching Asami intently.  
  
“I’m sure you’re beautiful no matter what you wear, but I like—“  
  
“—a little bit of mystery?”  
  
A self-assured smirk breaks Korra’s red-tinged face.  
  
“Sort of, but it’s more that I want to be the person to undress you.”  
  
Asami leans down and catches her lips in her own once again.  
  
“Next time, okay?”  
  
“Heh, ‘kay,” Korra breathed. “It’s a date.”  
  
“Before we get too ahead of ourselves, you did say you liked my butt, right?” Asami asks, running her thumb against Korra’s jaw.  
  
“Er, y-yes, ma’am.”  
  
“Thought so.”  
  
So, the heiress shifts her position so that her backside is just a few inches from Korra’s rather stunned expression and her head is once again between her legs. She goes right back to giving Korra pleasure, and she isn’t afraid to arch her back and give her a full view of her purple undergarments.  
  
Korra can’t help but moan, “O-Oh, Asami,” her head falling back a little bit. As amazing as this is for her, she is a little annoyed that her hands are tied up and that she can’t get her hands on the beautiful woman in front of her. Asami just looks so damn sexy that Korra wants to give her all the pleasure that she’s receiving now. Having her body out on display does not help matters, and if anything is going to make Korra go crazy, it will be not being able to show Asami how she feels about her.  
  
Even though Asami’s mouth is still working wonders on her, Korra can’t help but cheat just a bit. With a little airbending, she uses her breath to blow a strong stream of air where she guesses Asami’s clit is.  
  
The jolt she gives is an indication that Korra has, in fact, guessed correctly.  
  
“Korra, that’s not fair,” she groans, keeping her face buried in the other woman.  
  
“H-Hey, it’s no fair that you have me tied up like this.”  
  
“That’s the way this game is played, Avatar,” Asami teases, going back to sucking on her.  
  
“Ugh, y-yeah, I got that, but…oh, Spirits…” Whatever she is going to say dies on her lips. She is mostly silent for a few moments until a hot wave of pleasure begins to well in her stomach. “A-Asami, I think I’m going to—“  
  
“You can’t hold out any longer?” Asami grunts, bringing her head up to look behind her at Korra’s pained face. “I’m not nearly finished with you yet.”  
  
 _So_ , Korra wonders,  _is_ _that a challenge?_  
  
“Hey, I’m trying, okay? It’s not my fault you’re really good at this.”  
  
It’s a good thing that Asami gets off on that kind of talk because she wants to show Korra just how good she is.  
  
“Oh, am I?”  
  
Korra is also very easy to read, an open book, if you will. As Asami leans down and very exaggeratedly gives Korra a long, slow lick, and Korra jerks uselessly against her, Asami can tell that she is pretty close.  
  
“Hah, yeah, you’re real good.” Asami dips into her again but with only one finger, and she’s agonizingly slow about it. “Shit, Asami! You’re going to kill me over here.”  
  
“You’re just impatient.”  
  
“Yeah, I know! Can’t you just fuck the shit out of me already?”  
  
“There’s no fun in that,” Asami deadpans, pulling out just as slow as she went in.  
  
With another throaty groan, Korra shudders and replies, “Sure there is. You fuck me, I come, and we all walk away happy.” Asami stifles a laugh and adds another finger into her, although she does not change her speed.  
  
“You have to trust me on this one. It’s much more satisfying the longer you put it off.”  
  
Korra lets out a frustrated growl. “That’s great and all, but—“  
  
“Wasn’t this your idea, anyway? I’m taking advantage of you. You’re tied to my bed, and so I can do whatever I want to you.”  
  
If Asami is skilled with her fingers, she is an expert on how to use her words. Her thighs tense against Asami’s hand before she says, “I-I guess that’s true.”  
  
“Of course, it’s true. And the best part is you asked me to do it, so there’s really not much you can say.”  
  
Korra can’t really say anything to that. Asami is right. And, truth be told, Korra does enjoy this quite a bit. It is different, a good different, indeed. But, Korra definitely is more into being able to respond adequately to her partner, not this helplessness thing she has going on. However, it is exciting to give Asami free reign over her body. The idea that the heiress can do just about anything to her and she can’t stop her makes Korra's heart speed up and her head grow a little cloudy.  
  
But, Asami’s voice wakes her out of her daze.  
  
“Hey, I’ll cut you a deal. You ask nicely, and I’ll let you come, okay?”  
  
 _Oh, geez, not more of this_ , Korra groaned internally.  
  
“Can’t you be a sensible human being and just do your thing without having me beg for it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Korra huffs, but the throbbing between her thighs is getting the better of her.  
  
“Oh, _fine_!”  
  
Asami smirks and climbs off of her so she can sit cross-legged by the edge of the bed. “Alright, so what do you say?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Can you please…” Korra voice drops to a whisper, “…let me come.”  
  
“What was that, Korra? I don’t think I caught it.”  
  
Frustration boiled in the woman’s stomach.  
  
“Can you please let me come?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Can you _please_ let me come?!”  
  
Her last plea is more of an angry shout, but Asami figures it is the best she was going to get from the Avatar. Korra isn’t much for humility anyway. Asami will have to help her with that later.  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
The heiress climbs beside Korra, her face just inches from hers and her fingers hovering above her entrance. Asami gives her a kiss as she forces her fingers into her, her thumb pressing against her clit. This time, she let’s her desire to see Korra unrestrained overtake her limbs. Asami’s fingers drive into her, making Korra feel as though all of her insides are being filled up.  
  
It is an almost immediate rise of tension in her pelvis that tweaks and bursts, euphoria pouring out of her with the moans and sharp cries that exit her mouth.  
  
“O-Oh, f-fuck, Asami,” Korra slips out, her voice wavering.  
  
Asami isn’t sure what the best part of Korra’s reaction is. Her shaking body, her gasping breaths, her gaping mouth and clenched shut eyelids? It’s all so uncharacteristic for Korra, but it looks so beautiful on her that Asami wants to do this forever.  
  
Korra is still clenching around Asami’s fingers when she steals more kisses from her mouth because she can’t stand one more minute away from all of her raw passion.  
  
Between kisses, Asami lets out ragged words, “You’re so fucking hot.”  
  
Maybe Korra is charmed by the sentiment because when her dull eyes open to look at Asami, there is a bit of an amused spark in them.  
  
“Right back at you, ‘Sami.”  
  
Asami’s tough guise has already fallen apart, a beaming, truly joyous smile stretching her cheeks. She gives her another kiss while gently untying her wrists from the headboard.  
  
“Was it fun?” Asami asks, handing the bindings back to Korra. She grunts, realizing that her hands have definitely fallen asleep from keeping them above her head for so long.  
  
Flexing her fingers, Korra sighs loudly, “I’d say so. You sure know what you’re doing down there.”  
  
Asami shrugs, “I’ve had a fair amount of practice.”  
  
Korra gets a devilish grin when she says, “You’ll have to tell me about it.” She pauses for a second before she continues, “Hey, do you think I’ll have a chance at doing that to you sometime?”  
  
“Oh, definitely. I’d say you could do it now, but I don’t mind waiting—“  
  
“Are you sure? Because I found some neat things you can do with healing that I think you’d really like.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
This idea piqued Asami’s interest. Sure, she had been subject to her fair share of element play, but healing wasn’t something that ever crossed her mind as anything but medicinal.  
  
“Yeah, do you want me to show you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Korra spots a glass of water on Asami’s bedside table and grins. “Cool. Lay down.”  
  
Doing as the Avatar commands of her, Asami and Korra switch spots on the silk sheets. The material’s softness almost makes her as dizzy as Korra’s soft lips kissing down her neck.  
  
“I think I like this arrangement much better,” Korra breathes hot air against Asami’s skin.  
  
“I can tell.” She arches into Korra’s body, the aching in her chest making it difficult for her to breathe.  
  
“I think you like it better too.”  
  
Her toffee hands roam over Asami’s body, curious fingers peaking under her bra to touch pale, tender skin.  
  
“I will neither — _hah_ — confirm or deny that statement.”  
  
“Oh, come on. You know you love the big, strong Avatar having her way with you.”  
  
“Let’s not get carried away, now.”  
  
Korra shrugs and begins to unhook Asami’s bra. The fabric falls away from her and the girl throws it off to join the crumpled jacket, skirt, and shirt on the floor. Wasting no time, Korra brings her mouth to Asami’s chest, giving it the attention that Asami had only teased. Korra is definitely a better giver than a receiver, although she likes doing both just fine. It is just that she revels in having the power to bring pleasure to others. It is much like the feeling she gets when she wins a pro-bending match — there is something about having the upper hand that is a turn on for Korra.  
  
So, when Asami’s strangled moan falls from her lips, Korra returns it, her lips still locked over Asami’s breast while her hands wander father down.  
  
Asami arches her back again when Korra’s hand peaks underneath the waistband of her panties and down between her legs.  
  
Korra brought her head up and marveled, “Wow! You’re really wet.”  
  
“K-Korra, you don’t have to point that out…”  
  
“Why? Are you embarrassed?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
The Avatar’s fingers gently tease Asami just enough so they are thoroughly covered by her nectar. As Asami lets out fluttering breaths, Korra pulls her hand out of her underwear and sticks her fingers in her own mouth.  
  
“Well, the good news is you taste great.”  
  
“Thanks…” Asami raises an eyebrow, simultaneously put off and turned on by how frank Korra could be.  
  
“Well, enough teasing. Let’s get this off,” Korra says happily, reaching down to unfasten Asami’s garter belt. Once she unhooks her stockings from her belt, Korra unceremoniously pulls down her panties, and she begins kissing Asami’s thighs, pulling each stocking down with her teeth as she goes.  
  
Asami’s head feels light at all the touches and groping Korra hands are instilling on her body. It is kind of true that she enjoys when Korra is more of just herself, and that usually involves her taking the lead and making inappropriate comments. That’s all she could really ask for, though, since she loved Korra for Korra, and those traits were honestly pretty endearing.  
  
“Okay, now, I hope you like this,” Korra begins to say, waterbending the water from its glass and letting it coat her hand. “I certainly do, but different strokes for different folks, I guess.”  
  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” Asami sighed.  
  
“Yeah. Okay, here we go.”  
  
Her hand lights up as the water begins to glow. Cautiously, she lays her hand on Asami’s stomach. At first it is just a warm, tingling sensation, but slowly, it begins to build under her skin. Then, it changes, and it’s as if her nerve endings are all activated at once. The feeling is immediately intense.  
  
“Oh Spirits, Korra!” Asami shoots up to a sitting position, pressing against Korra’s hand. “Wow, oh gosh, what are you doing to me?”  
  
“I dunno, but it’s pretty great, isn’t it?”  
  
“I-It’s…oh, Korra…”  
  
Asami’s head drops back, and she loses the coherence to speak.  
  
“Hey, and that’s just your stomach. It’s really great in other places too.”  
  
When Korra lifts her hand from Asami’s skin, the murkiness in her head also lets up. Her whole body vibrates like the atoms in her body are dancing around. “K-Korra, what the hell was that?”  
  
She laughs and says, “I told you, I’m not really sure. You can’t hear anything when I’m doing that to you, can you?”  
  
“Everything kind of falls away…”  
  
“Heh, I know what you mean. Want to go a bit lower?”  
  
Asami doesn’t usually get so excited, but she has never felt something so amazing in her entire life. Out of all the girls and guys she has slept with, Korra’s little hat trick is definitely the topper.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Korra smiles. “First, come here.” With her free hand placed at the base of her neck, she pulls Asami in, their lips meeting with hungry passion. Korra lightly cups Asami’s cheek with her glowing, water covered hand, and it is not long before Asami is moaning into Korra’s mouth.  
  
The heiress has to break away because she can’t breath, or think, or do much of everything but let her mind unravel. Her mouth is slack and eyes are forced closed, much like how Korra had looked as she reached her climax. She can’t tell how long it’s been, so when Korra takes her hand away from her face, she sinks into the covers and lets the waves of pleasure roll over her.  
  
“Hey, still with me, ‘Sami?”  
  
Korra can’t hold back her grin as she uses the same words that Asami had spoken to her just a little while before.  
  
“I-I’m…yeah, good.”  
  
“I’m going to do the thing now, if that’s okay.”  
  
Asami nods and watches Korra’s movements with lazy eyes. Her hand lights up once more, but this time she is positioned between Asami’s legs. Korra hesitates for a second, but then she goes right in, fingers inside her and her thumb resting just above her clit.  
  
This time, the feeling is different. It starts off as pretty unremarkable, but unlike the other times, it quickly escalates into something much, much greater. Asami immediately cries out, hands clutching the sheets so tight that her knuckles are white. Her pleasure swells very quickly, like a flood pushing it’s way over a dam, and she bucks against Korra’s hand.  
  
“Oh Spirits, oh Spirits, I’m coming, I’m coming—!“  
  
If Asami had her mind about her, she might have been embarrassed for coming so quickly, but she can barely speak let alone form coherent thoughts. The sensation is so all-encompassing that she doesn’t realize she has lost consciousness for a few seconds until Korra is beside her, her normal hands shaking her awake.  
  
“—ami, Asami. Asami, hey. Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do anything.”  
  
She blinks lazily, trying to come up with the energy to calm Korra down.  
  
“I’m fine,” she whispers, motioning for Korra to lay beside her. “I’m just tired.”  
  
Korra climbs into bed and lets her head rest against Asami.  
  
“Korra, that was amazing.”  
  
“Heh, pretty great, right? I had a feeling you’d like it.”  
  
Asami rolls over so she’s face-to-face with Korra. “If you can do that, why waste time messing around with me?”  
  
Korra purses her lips as if she’s going to pout, but she thinks better of it. “Because I like you, Asami. Everything we do together is better than anything I can do by myself.”  
  
“I’m glad you feel that way.” For a second, Asami is so touched, she might actually start crying. “It’s really sweet of you.”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, I’m pretty good at that ‘healing’ thing, but it’s not the same. I don’t know. You have a certain sophistication that I really like.”  
  
Her sex is sophisticated? That’s one she hadn’t heard.  
  
“Oh, uh, thanks?”  
  
“But, I gotta tell ya, I don’t know what it is, but I can come like five times in a row with that thing. It’s crazy.”  
  
“Oh really?” Asami grins, propping her head up with her hand. “Now, that’s something I’d like to see.”  
  
Korra matches her grin and says, “Definitely. But some other time. You look about ready to pass out.”  
  
“That’s probably true.”  
  
The Avatar leans down, and the two women let their mouths mingle, lips and tongues dancing with improvised choreography. Her hands pull Asami into her body, their bare forms are pressed together as if they were meant to always be so close to each other. Even after all they had done, their kisses still feel brand new and exciting.

Lips parting, Asami gazes into Korra topaz eyes. They both have beaming smiles because in that moment, they know there is no place they would rather be but in each others' arms.  
  
“Is this better than Mako?” Asami whispers, brushing the brown hair out of Korra's eyes.  
  
“Way better.”

"I'm glad."

With a giggle, Korra asks, "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course."

"Great, it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I had absolutely no idea what to do for the beginning and end hahahaha


End file.
